Moving On
by Jenkid11
Summary: After 5th Year Harry is being Abused by the Dursleys, and Harry doesn't want anyone to find out. May be a Snape adopts Harry and becomes Harry's father fic., or a Severtis Challenge, not sure yet!
1. Changes in the Regime

Disclaimer- I own none of the character's though I wish I did (lol).The plot however is mine and therefore copyright, which means no stealing my ideas folks. 

**Moving On**

**By: Jenkid11**

_Changes in the Regime_

                It was 5:00 a.m., and all of Surrey was quiet.  Under the soft golden rising sun the inhabitance of this small town were quietly tucked into their beds, fast asleep.  All but one that is.  For one dreary eyed, messy haired boy however, this was not the case.  As he gazed up at the pale blue sky his thoughts fell back to Sirius.  Harry wasn't coping very well, or one could argue that he wasn't coping at all with his godfather's death.  The loss of Sirius had hit Harry hard, very hard, and the prophesy didn't help matters any.  The prophesy.  Those two words constantly sent a shiver down the now sixteen year olds back.  Kill or be killed.  That was what the prophesy had said wasn't it.  He would have to kill Tom Riddle or die at his hands.  While Harry didn't much fancy the idea of becoming a murderer, he couldn't really imagine dieing at his enemy's hands either.  Suddenly, Harry heard the tell-tale signs of the Dursleys waking up.  Taking one last moment to reminisce the memory of Tonks, Mad-Eye Moody, Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley's warning at the start of the summer, he thought for what seemed like the thousandth time that this may not have been the best way to deal with the Dursleys.  

(Flashback)

They had not taken kindly to the threat, especially Uncle Vernon.  The moment they had arrived home, Harry had been roughly dragged up to his small bedroom.  There he saw to his horror, that his windows were once again barred.  That wasn't the only change to the room however; his room was now surprisingly bare.  It looked as though there has been some major cleaning done there over the school year.  Now all that lay in the room was a small, lumpy mattress, a tiny pillow, and one thin sheet.  He was violently cut from his musings however, by his uncle slapping his face, hard.  

"Boy, haven't you heard a word I said."  "You'll listen to me and do exactly as I say from now on, or you'll pay dearly for your disobedience."  "I don't care what those freaks said, your mine to deal with, and you'll remember that boy, or there'll be trouble."  "You'll write letters to those awful people, under my supervision, and no slip ups boy, or else."

Then, he left the shocked Harry laying on the floor where he had landed, clutching his throbbing cheek.  His uncle hadn't really raised a hand like that to Harry since he had gotten into Hogwarts.  This however seemed to have drastically changed.  All he could think of was, "Oh, Shit!"

~I could stop here, but that would be cruel.  So I shall go on. ~

(Back to the Present)

His aunt rapped on and unlocked the triply locked door, so that the boy could make the family breakfast.  This was the regular morning routine now.  Harry walked tiredly out the door after yet another sleepless night, and into another day in what he adequately described as hell on earth.

**Author's Notes:**

~Hope you enjoy the story so far, review and tell me what you think! ~


	2. The End of Summer

Disclaimer- I own none of the character's though I wish I did (lol).The plot however is mine and therefore copyright, which means no stealing my ideas folks. 

**Moving On**

**By: Jenkid11**

_The End of Summer_

The summer had passed slowly for Harry.  The abuse continued.  The first hit his uncle gave him certainly wasn't the last.  Sitting in his tiny barred bedroom, which could by some be called a prison cell, he thought of how it had gotten this bad.  'When did I become so weak?'  'I can't even defend myself from my **MUGGLE** uncle, so how in the bloody hell am I going to defeat one of the most deadly dark-wizards in history.'  'How am I going to get back to school, being trapped in here?'  

'I know they'll never let me out, they'd rather I die first.'  'What's going to happen to me next summer?'  Of course, whenever that thought came up he quickly squashed it; after all he had enough to worry about at the present without having to think about what sort of new punishments he would receive next summer.  If he lived until next summer…. 'No, Potter stop talking like that of course you'll make it.'  'But will I…'

………~………~………~……~…………~……….~………~…………~………~…..

'I hate my life!' declared Harry after doing his daily chores that day; you'd think that they would at least feed their slave, which was in essence what Harry was to the Dursley's.  He was in pain, working all day to be called a 'freak' and a 'nothing' can really start to do things to your mind, just as a sound beating will start to do things to your body.  They continued to beat him only where the marks couldn't be seen, but that didn't ease one bit of the pain that accompanied the angry back and blue marks, or the raw throbbing belt marks (His uncle's new toy.) that left welts the size of quarters, criss-crossed with the scabbed red wounds that the belt left.  'Well, it could be worse I guess' Harry thought.  'At least this way no one will see anything, let's just hope I can keep it that way.'

Harry had continued to write to the Order every three days like they requested under his uncle's beady eyes.  After writing the letters his uncle would carefully read them (Just to make sure the boy didn't slip anything about his harsh treatment in them.)and had Harry tie the letter to Hedwig's leg so that she could deliver them.  Hedwig always watched Harry with an air of sympathy before mournfully flying off to her deliveries.  She knew how he was treated, but she also sensed her master, no friend's need for secrecy, so she complied with him for now, there really wasn't much she could do for him even if she wanted to anyway.  Harry had long since been sixteen, and with it he got the usual letters from his friends.  Luckily, however he did not yet receive his gifts.  Everyone had said that they would regretfully have to wait until the start of the new school year, due to many things.

For instance, the fact that the mail was still being closely watched by Voldermort and to a point the Ministry, who were now desperately trying to 'save face'.  In fact, Harry had even received an apology letter from Percy stating how sorry he was for his actions last year.  From what Ron wrote him the family had gotten one too, and though Harry still wasn't completely satisfied, and the Weasley's with the exception of Molly were still being a bit tight lipped, but there was still hope.  The second reason being he would not see everyone until the new school year started was again part of Professor Dumbledore's protection plan.  Which brings us back to 'How am I going to get to the station?' Harry thought glumly.  It was only 2 days before he had to be at the station and his uncle had of course refused to take him, and beat him of even asking such a stupid question about what he deemed 'that nonsense'.  This left him utterly stranded.  With one last thought he drifted into a nightmare infested sleep, 'It's time to see if I can still think like a Slytherin'.

              ~            ~              ~             ~          ~             ~        ~                 ~       ~              ~         ~                   

**Author's  Notes:**

Thank you all for reviewing I'm really glad you like my story so far.

_angel74- _Thanks again for reading my story so far, and I'm glad you wish to continue reading it.  I'll try to update it as much as humanly possible, but with school it makes things a bit difficult.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave me some helpful comments if you can.

_noraseyes- _Thank you as well for reading my story so far, and I'm really happy you think it's good!  I tried to take your advice and make my chapters longer, so I hope this helps.  Thanks for the advice, and I hope that you will continue to read my story and leave me more helpful reviews.

Until next time,

                                     ~Jenkid11~ {{}}                         


	3. The Great Escape

Disclaimer- I own none of the character's though I wish I did (lol).The plot however is mine and therefore copyright, which means no stealing my ideas folks. 

**Moving On**

**By: Jenkid11**

_The Great Escape_

            The last day.  This was the single thought that constantly plagued Harry's mind as the day stretched on slowly.  "What do I do?" His mind screamed at him.  Harry was running out of time fast, and he had yet to come up with a plan.  He sat down resolutely.  "I have to come up with a plan to get out of here!"  "If I miss the train, they'll know something's wrong."  "They'll probably even send someone over, to come and get me."  "I can't let that happen, I won't."

"Well, what can I do to get out of my room, if I can think of that, then half the battle's won so to speak."  He thought deeply as he looked around the garden area the Dursley's had set him to build, lovingly telling him, "get it done or else."  Harry felt it best to comply with these wishes after the incident with the train.  Then it hit him.  He could pick locks now, couldn't he?  Hadn't Fred and George showed him how to the summer after his first year.  Victory, he had a plan, now when to put the plan into action.

When better than while everyone was asleep.  That was it, he'd sneak out while they where sleeping, take his stuff and get to the station.  "O.K now how am I going to get to the station?"  "I mean it's not like I can walk there."  "It'd be too dangerous, not to mention the fact that he had no idea where the station was, or for that fact, how far away it was."  Harry thought.  He couldn't take the night bus either.  He was way too easily spotted there, not to mention he would be easily identified by Stan, the conductor of the giant purple vehicle, know as the Knight Bus.

No, he would just have to think of something else, but what!  Think…transportation….Knight Bus….no…..muggle bus…..that's it!  He wasn't famous in the muggle world, therefore he wouldn't be recognized.  It was the perfect plan!  Now all he had to do was wait until tonight.  Then, he would be free of the Dursleys for another year.  In just a few more hours, he would be heading home.

_I could leave you here, but that would be cruel and unusual punishment, and I have been pretty mean not updating in so long, so I'll continue!!!!_

            It was 10:00 and all through the house not a creature was stirring, not a mouse._ (Hehe, I feel in the Christmas mood.)  _All that could be heard was the bomb like snoring issuing from a one Vernon Dursley, and his humongous son Dudley.  On any other night, Harry would have cursed this noise, but tonight he was thanking the heavens above for the obnoxious sound.  Yes, lady luck was on his side tonight, the snoring would more than cover the sounds of him picking his locks, and give him the ability to get out of the house quickly without alerting the family of his escape.  Thinking this to himself, he then proceeded to carefully take out his pick, which he had cautiously taken from when he was working in the garden, and started to slowly pick the locks one by one.  After making sure that the Dursleys were still sleeping (from the snoring of course) he gently opened his door and closed it behind him.  The coast was clear, all he needed to do now was get his stuff from downstairs, and then he would be free.

Quickly walking down the stairs, taking caution not to step on the ones that squeaked, he made his way to the cupboard.  After picking the lock on the door he swiftly went in and took a quick inventory of his things, to make sure that everything was there.   Having finished that, he left the cupboard, and silently closed the door.  Taking one last look up the stairs, he silently prayed that he would never again have to return, before soundlessly opening the front door and leaving the Number 4 Privet Drive for what he hoped would be the last time ever.

**Author Notes:**

_illusionbutterfly – _I hope that you enjoy this chapter and it answers all of your questions.  I'm glad that you like my story, and I tried to make it longer.  Happy Reading!

_Srialb_ – I'm sorry I took so long to update.  Thanks for reviewing me, and I'm really glad you think my story is so good. Hope you enjoy my update!

_Nora Lena Potter_ – Thanks, and I'm glad you like it so far.  Also, I'll try to remember that little tidbit about the reviews.  Also, don't worry about him becoming a horrible boy; I won't let him get that bad.  Thanks for sticking with my story.

_Eve Garden _– Thank you for the compliments.  I'm happy you like it!  Thanks for reviewing me, and Happy (belated) Thanksgiving to you too!

_Darkwriter _– Thanks for reviewing me, and I hope my new chapter is to your liking.

_Roseaxis _– I hope you like my update, and I'm happy that you like my story!  Glad you enjoyed the Harry torture!

_Thanks all for the Reviews once more, they really brighten my day, and they encourage me to keep writing despite my hectic schedule._

_Until Next Time,_

_~Jenkid11~ {{{_


	4. The Long Journey Home: Part I

Disclaimer- I own none of the characters though I wish I did (lol).The plot however is mine and therefore copyright, which means no stealing my ideas folks. (Although, in this chapter I do own Steven Vanhofh.)

**Moving On**

**By: Jenkid11**

_The Long Journey Home:  Part I_

As Harry walked down the cool, grey streets that made up his neighborhood he felt freer than he had in a long time.  It was as if the sun had finally appeared after being trapped in the darkness.  "Just a little bit longer until I reach the bus stop," Harry thought encouragingly to himself.  Since it was nearly dawn now, he wouldn't have to wait long for the bus.  It ran every hour, and since people were now starting to head for work, he would blend in nicely with the crowd.

            He reached the bus stop slowly, his injuries prevented him from a lot of movement, and every step he took caused him pain, though he hid it well.  On the outside, even a trained professional would be hard pressed to tell that the young man was hurting.  Pulling himself together, he approached the bus stop, and stood silently near a man in his early 20's.  The man seemed to be in a good mood as he greeted Harry.  They cheerily made their introductions.

            "Hi, I'm Steven Vanhofh.  I don't think I've seen you here before.  Are you new? Steven asked.

            "No, I just don't get out that much ('Understatement of the year' Harry thought to himself.), and I've never ridden the bus this early before. ('Or ever' Harry silently added.)  My name's Harry by the way. ('If I don't use my last name there shouldn't be any problems.' He thought)

            "Nice to meet you.  If you don't mind me asking though, where are you headed this early?  If I remember correctly, when I was a teenager, not that long ago I might add, I had to be dragged out of bed kicking and screaming before I woke up this early." Steven asked politely with a small smirk on his round, youthful face.

            "Oh, well I have to catch a train today, so I can get to my boarding school, and so I have to get an early bus to make it there on time." ('Not a complete lie.' He added to himself, 'I think I'm getting better at this.')

            "Well then, why don't your parents just drop you off at the station before they head off to work?"  Steven asked bemusedly.

            "I live with my aunt and uncle, and they were really busy today, so they loaned me some money to take the bus to the station." ('Yeah Right' his mind shouted back at him.')  The truth was that Harry had "borrowed" the money from the kitchen money jar on his way out of the house.  Just a little, in case of an emergency, like the ones that frequently snuck up on him.

            Just then the bus arrived effectively ending the two's conversation.  They quickly made their way onto the bus, handing their driver their fares, and telling him their destinations, before picking an empty seat, and getting settled.  As the bus headed off for Kings Cross Station Harry leaned his head up against the cool glass window and thought to himself, 'I'm doing it, I'm really on my way home.'

**Author's Notes:**

_Nora Lena Potter- _Thanks for updating; I'm really happy you think it's great!

_Rubberduckie713- _Thanks for reviewing me, and I'm glad you like my story.  I'll try to update more soon, well, faster than I have been anyway.  Especially since I'm now on Winter Break.

_meamcat- _Hey Emmy, glad you finally reviewed me.  Thank you soooo much for calling my writing beautiful, I'm overjoyed that you like it.  I wish you well on writing those serious fics (hehe).

_Eve Garden- _Thanks for the review and the kind comments.  I hope you continue reading, and post more on your story over the break.  Happy Winter Break!  Finally!  And Merry Christmas to you as well.

To everyone:  I wish you a happy and safe holiday season.  Keep the reviews coming in!  Also, I would like to ask all my reviewer if they could, to go to www.fictionpress.com and please review the two poems under my screen name (Jenkid11) if at all possible.  At the present I have only one reviews there (that I just got today), and I used to have none (tear).

**Until Next Time,**

**Jenkid11~ {{{__**


	5. The Long Journey Home: Part II

Disclaimer- I own none of the characters though I wish I did (lol).The plot however is mine and therefore copyright, which means no stealing my ideas folks. 

Claimer: I do however own Steven Vanhofh.

**Moving On**

**By: Jenkid11**

_The Long Journey Home: Part II___

It wasn't that long of a drive to the station.  Harry had fallen asleep on the way and was gently roused by his new companion as the bus arrived at the station.

        "Harry", "Come on Harry", "Wake up man, you're at the station." Steven spoke loudly into Harry's ear.

       "Wha-" "Oh, thanks Steven, I didn't realize I was that tired." Harry drowsily answered, as he stifled a yawn behind his hand.

       "No problem man, it's like I said earlier."  "You would've had to drag me out of bed to get out of bed this early."  "In my opinion you look like you could use a rest."  "Besides, you probably have a long ride ahead of you yet."  "After all, that school you're going to is probably a long ways away if you're going there by train, right?"  Steven asked.

         "Yeah." Harry said.  "Well, it was nice to meet you Steven."  "I'll see you around."  Harry answered.

        "Pleasure's all mine Harry."  "Have a fun time at school." Steven told him.

       "Thanks, I'll try to!" Harry yelled to Steven as he quickly made his way off the bus.

      Once outside the bus Harry made his way to Platform    9 ¾.  It was still early, but not so early that he looked completely out of place on the platform.  Taking a quick look around him, he swiftly boarded the train and made his way to the compartment in the back of the train.  It was around 9:00 a.m. by now so he decided to take Steven's advice, and take another nap before his friends stumbled across him.  'At least this way I'll look more rested.' 'That way no one will have to know about my sleeping problems just yet.' Harry thought to himself.  

           Harry knew he had gotten lucky on the bus.  Exhaustion had taken over Harry, and he fell asleep.  He was lucky he didn't have a nightmare, and he couldn't take that chance again.  However, at this point he didn't have much of a choice.  It was either go take a nap now, and look at least half rested.  Or, he could stay up and look like the living dead, which would undoubtedly bring unwanted questions, which he couldn't answer.  With that in mind he came to a decision.  He just prayed he had made the right one.  He had decided to sleep.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`Dream Sequence~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

    "Hello Harry…" Voldemort hissed as his red eyes met green.

     "Riddle…" Harry started, but was abruptly interrupted by Voldemort.

    "Don't call me that filthy name."  "I am Lord Voldermort, not some disgusting muggle!" Voldermort shouted.  "You are no longer safe Harry, not even in your sleep!" "Muahahahahahaha……" Voldemort's vicious laughter mingled with an immense pain (and if he was not much mistaken) his own screams awoke Harry in a cold sweat.  To his utmost horror, he was not alone………

_TO BE CONTINUED…._

**Author's Notes:**

_auburnbeagle- _Thanks for reviewing me, I'm glad you liked my story. Please continue reading, and I hope you enjoy the update.  Sorry about the problems you had with fictionpress.net. Click on the following hyperlink and it should take you there.  Again, sorry for the inconvenience. 

_Rubberduckie713- _I'm so glad you love my story. LOL, loved the dance comment. I'm also glad that you love my writing. Please update on your story too! Gives you the puppy dog look.

To all: Sorry for taking so long to get the update done. Thanks for being patient with me.  The holiday's have been sooooo busy. Hope everyone had a great holiday.  Remember to look me up on fictionpress.com, and please continue to read and review my works!

  **Until Next Time,**

**Jenkid11~ {{{**


	6. Diversionary Tactics: A Flawed PlanThe L...

Disclaimer- I own none of the characters though I wish I did (lol).  This plot is mine however and therefore copyright, which means no stealing my ideas folks.

Claimer: I do however own Steven Vanholfh.

**Moving On**

**By:  Jenkid11**

_Diversionary Tactics: A Flawed Plan-The Long Journey Home: Part III_

He looked up to see the pasty white faces of his two best friends, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. Both were looking at him in complete and utter shock. Their mouths were open and eyes wide. He sat up straight, though he was still shaking, and awaited the outpour of questions that he was sure he would soon be receiving, but both of his friend just continued to stand there staring at him, still as statues. Becoming increasingly uncomfortable Harry decided he would make the first move. "Uhmmm, Guys?" he mumbles waving his hands in front of their faces, this seemed to do the trick, for they then started moving. But, they also give him strange looks. 

"What was that, mate?" Ron asked shakily. "It looked like you were in a lot of pain…" Ron trailed off.

"Yeah,.." Hermione added, "We were so worried, it was like we couldn't move.  We should talk to professor Dumbledore when we get back."

"Yeah mate, but first you want to tell us what happened?" Ron asked

No, he most certainly did not want to talk about it, and no he did not want to share his feelings, but exactly just what choice did he have. He couldn't just get away with saying nothing, that would worry them even more, but could he lie to his friends. Did he even want to lie to his friends, start another possible fight? No, that he didn't. So, what was he going to do? He tried to speak, but all that came out was mumbles, turns out maybe fate was on his side at the moment. 

"ckasni't sdpebak", he tried to say gesturing with his hands to his throat.

"Huh?!?" Ron asked, trying to comprehend the jumble of words.

"I think he's trying to say that he can't speak." Hermione said patiently. "Did you hurt your throat when you were screaming a second ago?" She asked. 

Deftly he nodded. 'Guess I must have been screaming louder than I thought I was.  We at least it gives me an excuse for not telling them what happened.' thought Harry ruefully. 'But now what am I supposed to do… Taking me to Dumbledore is one thing, I can avoid answering his questions directly, but Madam Pomphry, the secret would be out in a second.  Maybe they won't ask …' he thought hopefully. But alas, it was not to be. For only a moment later came Hermione's additional response.

"Don't worry Harry; Madam Pomphry can fix that for you in a minute for sure." She said trying to be helpful.

'Now what to do…  What to do…  If I could only tell them nothing is wrong.   But, then again, they'd make me go anyway, judging from the looks they're giving me alone.  Then again, what if I just slipped away, and say I forgot to go because I was soooooo tired.  Hmmmmmm….  Helloooo good plan', he thought with a smile. 'This was going to be only too easy', or so he thought. However there are flaws in every plan, and he was about to run into more than he had bargained for.

**Author's Notes:**

Dear Everyone,

First off I would like to apologize for the looooong delay. I have no doubt some of you probably wanted to shake me and say "What the heck is taking you soooooo long!" *cowers* "I'm sorry!" Jenkid11 exclaims. My schedule has been on overload mode for months now and I have barely had time to breathe, not to mention that writer's block is soooo frustrating. Well, enough of hearing me blab, I thank you for your reviews and support, and I encourage you to continue reading my stories and reviewing me (your reviews are what keeps me writing *winks*). 

So on that note, here are your reviews, and I'll talk to ya again soon!

~Jenkid11~[{{{ (Your very apologetic author)

_Prd2bAmerican18- _ I hope this chapter was a little longer for you. Thanks for your review, and I hope you keep reading my story. Sorry I took so long on the updateJ.

_kraeg001- _Thanks for your kind comments. Yeah, is kinda hard to believe he ACTUALLY got away! As for when Snape comes in, he's coming very very soon (hint hint). *smirks* Don't worry, just remember to read on.

_ParanoiaIn2005- _Thanks for your detailed and kind comments. I'm glad you like the story, and don't worry I took no offense. Your comments made a lot of sense, and I'll try to avoid making the same mistakes. If, however you see anymore in the future, don't hesitate to tell me. Hope you enjoyed the update.

_ginnygal189- _Thank you sooooo much for your kind comments! Hope you enjoyed the update, and continue reading the story. THANKS AGAIN!

_Lildrummergirl- _I'm glad you like my story, and thank you for your kind comments. It bothers me too when someone can't do proper grammar or their words are all misspelled and their plot is choppy. I hope you like the update, and continue reading my story.

_glyph- _Thank you for your comments, they were rather frank, but honest, and I am grateful. To tell you the truth, I know my chapters are pretty short, but I like giving people little glances at a time, and I think it allows them to understand the story better, not to mention adds suspense. I don't know what I'll do with the chapters at the moment, but I will consider your idea. Hope you enjoyed the update.

_n6uos- _No, I do NOT believe child abuse is right, and I DON'T believe those that do this atrocious crime should be left unpunished. The Dursley's will get their just deserts, have no doubt. Just wait, a few issues need to be solved first.

_J Wish- _I'm glad you are enjoying the story. Hope you enjoy the update!

_hot water- _Never fear, the Snape/Harry interaction is coming up, I PROMISE. In fact, it should come sooner than you think…*wink* and that's all I'm saying. (I'm starting to sound like Hagrid!) Hope you enjoyed the update!

_meamcat- _Thank you for your kind comments. I'm glad you like my story, and thanks for believing in me. Hope you enjoyed the update. J J J

_SaraH- _I'm glad you like my story. I hope you enjoyed the update! J

_Amy Potter 13-_ I'm glad you like my story! Hope you enjoyed my update, and continue reading!__

_insanechildfanfic – _I'm glad you like my story! Hope you enjoyed the update as well.

_tati1- _Thanks for your kind comments, and I encourage you to keep with the story. You're welcome for the fic., and I'm really glad you like it.

_KatSuyA- _Thanks for your kind comments. I know what you mean about cliffhangers. I do hope that this chapter made you feel better. Hope you liked it!

_BLAH! - _Yep, he's not alone….Ron and Hermione are there! LOL…Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! 

_starangel2106- _Glad you like the story so far! I don't really understand what the points are for, so I was wondering if you could explain. Anyways, I hope you liked the new chapter.

_sami1010220- _Yes, it was a bit cruel of me wasn't it… but then again I sooo enjoy giving cliffhangers. *smirks* Thanks for your review, and in the future I plan to update sooner. But, I also will try to make the chapters longer, like this one for example. Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!

_Relle- _Thanks for your kind comments. No, I don't think you were dissing me, and I'm not mad, you spoke your mind, and I'm happy you did. I tried to fix the quote thing as you suggested for this chapter, and I know that the chapters are short, but I do hope to try to lengthen them, like in this update. Hope you enjoyed the update!


	7. Unintentional Meetings

> > Disclaimer- I own none of the characters though I wish I did (lol). This plot is mine however and therefore copyright, which means no stealing my ideas folks. Claimer: I do however own Steven Vanholfh.
>> 
>> "..."-spoken
>> 
>> '...'- thoughts
>> 
>> ... - Parseltounge
>> 
>> Moving On
>> 
>> By: Jenkid11
>> 
>> Unintentional Meetings  
  
It was a rather boring trip, for the most part. Since he couldn't talk, they all had to settle for him writing down whatever he wanted to tell them. Needless to say, it got old VERY fast. So now they were coming up on Hogwarts, and in their compartment Hermionie and Ron both were fast asleep. 'Too easy.' 'It's just too easy'. They were so sleepy, they'd never notice him slip away.
>> 
>> Carefully, he rose to his feet. This was the moment of truth. How bad was he affected? Could he make it to the hall without assistance? Turns out he could, but just barely. His legs were wobbly, and they felt like they might soon collapse under the little weight he was putting on them. 'If I could just get to the carriage.' 'Just a little farther.', he thought encouragingly.
>> 
>> He made his way out of the compartment without much notice. So far his plan was working out brilliantly. So far that was. Harry positioned himself near the exit of the train, but still kept himself carefully positioned so that he could both know if someone was coming, and yet remain unnoticed. It was a skill he had learned early on in life. 'Hey, something good actually came out of the Dursley's after all.' 'Camouflage Training.' he thought humorlessly.
>> 
>> The train was beginning to make it's stop. The whistle blew proudly in the background, as it made it came to a still. Harry blended in easily with the crowd of students as they made their way off the train, and quickly found a carriage with a few second years that he sadly looked smaller than. Well, at least now he could tell what his friends looked so worried about now. He looked as if he had been deaged to 11. 'Surely I don't look that undernourished.' But, as he took a closer look at himself, he had to admit he did look too similar for comfort.
>> 
>> 'I better get to the Common Room fast.' 'If anyone I know recognizes me before I get there, they're all going take Madame Pomphrey in a mutiny.' he thought cringing. 'Well, best not be seen then.' The carriages came to a halt, and Harry limped off, and blended with the other students, just long enough to narrowly avoid the Weasley children and Hermione. He saw them go into the hall to look for him, and took that time as his opportunity to make his exit to the Common room. Breaking from the crowd, he was luckily unnoticed as he made his way up to the seventh floor. However, the stairs turned out to be more of a hindrance than he had originally have hoped for.  
  
Only when he actually began climbing the stairs, did he realize that he was too weak to make it by foot to the seventh floor. As he reached the second, he was out of breath and, fighting not to collapse. Some of his wounds had reopened, and he was now in immense pain once again. It didn't help that he was starving and, purposely avoiding going to eat in the Great Hall. He was at an inner war of sorts. He could go to the kitchens if he could reach them, but that option wasn't a very likely one. He had barely reached the second floor without collapsing, what were the chances that he could make it back down, and then to the kitchens without collapsing, or being noticed by anyone? Not bloody likely.
>> 
>> So for the moment he was stuck here on the second floor. Surprisingly he managed to drag himself up, and find a temporary shelter, so he could better gain his strength before trying to make the treacherous trip back up the stairs. He had to laugh at the irony of his shelter though. 'Let's just hope Myrtle is away.' 'I don't think I can deal with her too right now.' Silently making his way into the girl's bathroom he walked up to one of the sinks and leaned heavily on it. By now his shirt was noticeably soaked in blood on the back.
>> 
>> Cursing his luck he filled one of the sinks with water and began to slowly peel off his bloody shirt and place it in the water. Turning on another sink, he splashed his face with cold water, in hopes of reenergizing himself. Drying his face with the available towel, he raised his head to get a good look at his reflection, and nearly died of shock. Not at his reflection, but at what, or rather who, he saw right behind him. Behind him stood a shell shocked Severus Snape, mouth hanging open, staring directly at him, and his bloody back.
>> 
>> Authors Notes:
>> 
>> Hey guys. I almost didn't add the last line, but I thought I'd give it to ya, since I've been all mean in not updating in so long. It's Summer Time, so hopefully I'll have time to update weekly now. crosses fingers. Luv ya'll and I hope ya liked the update.
>> 
>> starangel2106- Thanks for your kind comments, and I'm glad you like my story. I hope you like the new chapter, and I got the point system now I think. Thanks for explaining it to me!  
  
angel74- Thanks for your kind comments and encouragement. I'll try to improve upon these things in the future, and I hope that I at least achieved making the story a little longer and "meatier" this time. I hope you enjoyed the update.  
  
Relle- LOL...I'm glad you like my story, and I hope you enjoyed the update. Thanks for reviewing, and for the kind comments. Pass me some Pot Noodle while you're at it...LOL, soooo hungry.  
  
ParanoiaIn2005- Thanks for your kind comments, and thanks for your offer. I'd be more than happy to have you as a beta, if only to keep me on track with my stories or occasionally check them over. One question though, is it just for this story, or both? You don't have to do both if you don't want to. Just thought I'd throw out the offer too. wink (. Thanks! You can be my one of many, if you want, LOL. We'll Talk, kk?  
  
sami1010220- LoL...Glad you like my story! Thanks for your kind comments, and hope you enjoy the update. Keep Reading! Btw...like the flaw?  
  
Rini13- Oki- Thanks for reviewing me and for the kind comments, I'll look up the Knight Bus misspelling, and correct it. Hope you enjoyed the update!- Jen  
  
Until Next Time, Your loveable author, Jenkid11 {{{{


	8. Discovered:Part I

Disclaimer- I own none of the characters though I wish I did (lol). This plot is mine however and therefore copyright, which means no stealing my ideas folks. Claimer: I do however own Steven Vanholfh.

"..."-spoken

'...'- thoughts

(... – Parseltounge)-when in separate paragraph form

Moving On

By: Jenkid11

Discovered: Part I

Harry was frozen. This could not be happening. Professor Snape, long time adversary, and cruel Potion's Master who lived to torment Harry could absolutely NOT be standing behind him. He could NOT find out about his weakness. NO... He had to think fast, no questions…not from him…not now. He needed an excuse and fast. Lucky for him he seemed to have caught Prof. Snape completely unguarded.

If it had been any other situation Harry would have been rolling on the ground by now in uncontrollable laughter, his expression was PRICELESS. But now was not the time to laugh, now was the time to come up with a plan. It was all about playing the cards right. If he could think of an appropriate excuse…just maybe he could he could avoid this whole confrontation. He was not by nature a complete fool; he admittedly "wore his heart on his sleeve" as the kind Prof. "kindly" liked to remind him. But, he was by far no idiot. He was cunning.

Having been ALMOST sorted into Slytherin, but sorted into Gryffindor, he had both a dastardly mix of cunning and bravery. He liked to think he had a Gryffindor heart, and a Slytherin head. Whenever needed, he could use both in perfect combination, blending a perfect mix of both. And now was the Perfect time to put this into action. If was going to get away with this, he'd need all the help he could get.

'Think Harry…you can do this….what excuse could possibly fool Mr. Mind Reader. Something that could explain belt marks, welts, gee…how easy, cause you know just about anything can cause those.' He thought sarcastically.

'Wait a second…hmmmm…it's possible….no, he'd never believe it…would he. Well it's worth a shot… It's all I got at the moment…So it'll have to…'

By the look of it he had made his decision just in time. The shocked look on the Prof.'s face was quickly moving back to surprisingly not a sneer Harry was so accustomed to seeing there, but instead a carefully blank face.

Severus was lost. From the moment he had seen the Potter boy wander off he knew something was wrong. He was one of the few who actually noticed his little disappearing act, but as usual he got on his tail at once. He tracked Potter, like a wolf would to his unsuspecting prey. Silently, but deadly, ready to pounce at the first warning. But, as he followed Potter his thoughts became rather troubled.

First off, he had barely noticed Potter. The boy was seriously underweight. He looked like a skeleton of one of the Holocaust victims. I mean he was going into 6th year, not 1st year for the love of mike! But, the fact still remained, Potter was dangerously underweight, and something had to be done about that.

Unfortunately, this wasn't all however. The boy's stance was all wrong. He wasn't supposed to be limping, and all leaned over like a hunchback. He wasn't supposed to get out of breath after climbing only a few flights of stairs. Something was defiantly wrong, but what. I mean sure, he knew the signs of abuse. He knew them all too well, but this was Perfect Potter, not one of his young Slytherins. Maybe he's just acting strange for some other reason….

After all, Gryffindors didn't have the cunning to hide something like this. They lacked the ambition, the resource. To put it in short he just didn't think they had the TALENT to hide something that big. He had VERY little faith when it came to them, very little patience, and what he little he did have, went out the window with Potter. All he saw in Potter was laziness, lack of dedication, foolhardiness, and in short, everything he despised with a passion. He got favor with everyone, everyone but him. He needed to learn that fame really WASN'T everything.

But nothing could have prepared him for what he was about to see. It was going to literally blow every suspicion he had out of the water. As he opened the Bathroom door, expecting to catch Potter in the act of some prank or vandalization of school property, coal eyes glittering madly, the last thing on earth he expected to be hit with was a broken and bloody Potter. He stared in total shock. This was not supposed to be happening. This could not be Potter. I couldn't have been this wrong. I'm NEVER this wrong!

'Oh my sweet Merlin, tell me I'm not this wrong. 'He thought desperately.

He could tell the boy was thinking hard and fast. There was no logical excuse for this. It could only have been one thing. Harry Potter…Golden Boy extrordinar….has been abused. The world is coming to an end.

'He's going to lie to me now, I can feel it, he's searching for a plausible excuse when there is none. Oh well, it's not like he hasn't lied to me a thousand times before. I've seen abused kids, hell, I've been an abused kid. I should be able to see through this quickly enough. He's going to need help…and soon.' While he pondered on this Severus's thoughts slowly returned to a brisk teacher mode, and his face once again grew impassive. 'One thing's for sure though. This is going to be interesting.'

Author's Notes:

Hi again guys! I AM SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY. The various reasons for which this update was so late are as follows. AGAIN I APOLOGISE!!!!

1.) I was out of state at camp for a week.

2.) My hardrive crashed, and I had to wait to get a new one, and load everything I could all over again. But, I still lost EVERYTHING!

3.) I get unmotivated…(a stolen line)- Remember reviews make me happy, and when I'm happy, I feel like making my readers happy…..not that you all don't already make me happy. REMEMBER… I heart you!!!!!!

4.) I have now come up with a new plan to get you all longer chapters (which I'm sure you're happy to hear), and minimize the time in between updates. I know ya'll just love me now. So anywho….this will be put into effect starting next time. Hopefully this time I can get my weekly update in hmmmm…cross your fingers!

Other that that….I love ya'll and please remember to continue to read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_ParanoiaIn2005- I'm sorry…I actually changed my mind though…I'm kinda unpredictable, so it's hard to be my beta. I still heart you though! It's just not fair to you. Thanks for reviewing me! Keep it up lol! I feel so loved. But hey, I hope I fixed all the problems you suggested. Feel free to tell me if you see any others! Hope you liked the update! Thanks for reviewing again!_

_starangel2106- Thanks for reviewing me! I love ya 2!!! Sorry the update took so long but I hope you like it, and it's ok, believe me, I forget to explain things all the time!_

_angel74- Thanks for your kind review! I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you enjoy the update! I hope the chapter lived up to its expectations!_

_Bu- I'm glad you love the story! I hope you'll keep reading and reviewing even though I haven't updated in forever! I'm sorry!!!! I think your question was answered in this chapter btw, lol. Please keep R&R. And I know what you mean about school. Thank you!!!!_

_LordofLight311- Thanks for your kind review! I'm glad you like the story, and I hope you liked the new update! As for the chapters…I HAVE A PLAN! So, no worries, I think this chapter was a lil longer, but in the future I believe the chapters will be even longer! Thanks!_

_ginnygal189- Thanks so much for your kind comments! I hope you continue to read and review!!!! Hope you liked the update!_

_KatSuyA- LOL…I hope you like the update! Sorry it took so long! Thank you!_

_Lady Zee- Thanks for the honest review! I hope this chapter was a lil better than the rest! Please continue to R&R so I know if it's getting better. Thanks!_

_nightshade13- Thanks for your kind comments!!! I'm glad you love my fic! I hope you enjoyed the update, and keep R&R!_

_Niahiem Davids- LOL! I'm sooo glad you love it! I hope you like the update and continue to R&R!_

_sami1010220- btw stands for By the Way. I'm sorry it took so long to update! I'm glad you like my story, and I hope to update weekly from now on. I also hope you continue to R&R!_

_Nicola- Heehehehe…I'm glad you like my story! As for what Snape's going to do…you'll just have to see LOL. Sorry it took so long to update. Please continue to R&R!_

_angry- I'm so sorry for making you wait so long! I'm glad you like my story!!! I hope the update was worth the wait, and I hope you continue to R&R!_

_kallipso- Thanks for the kind comments! I hope you liked the update and continue to R&R!_

_Kristie- __J__ LOL! Indeed…Glad you like my story, and I hope you liked the update and continue to R&R!_

_Discordia-Erebus- Hehehe…I'm sorry for making you wait so long for the update! I hope it was worth the wait! Please continue to R&R!_

_miss sheree- Sorry the update took so long! I have a plan for longer chapters, so no worries! I hope you enjoy the update! Please R&R! Thanks!_

_Dumbledore's Emerald __Phoenix-__ I'm SOOOOO sorry the update took so long! I'm sooooo glad you love my story! I also hope you liked the update and continue to R&R! As for the Snape question….we shall see….._

_meg- Thanks for your super kind review! I am so happy you like my story, and put it on your favorites list! I hope the update was worth the update, and I also hope you continue to R&R! Thanks!_

_cassy-__australia-__ Thanks for your kind review! I have a plan for longer chapters, so don't worry! I hope you liked the update and continue to R&R! As for what Snape's going to do, you'll just have to see LOL! Thanks!_

_ Takuto-kun- Thank you soooo much for your kind review! I'm so sorry for making you wait so long! I hope you continue to R&R, and the update was worth the wait!_

_Rayne- Hehehehehe, I hope you enjoyed the update! I'm sooooooooo sorry it took so long! Hope the wait paid off! Please continue to R&R!!! Thanks!_

_potterfreak1- I'm sooooo glad you think my story's so awesome! I hope that the update paid off for the cliffie and the long wait! As for the Snape is Harry's father fic….hmmm I dunno, but I am planning a challenge on Snape adoption fics. So we shall see!_

_Toria- I'm glad you like the story so much! I'm sorry for such the long wait! Forgive me! I hope you liked the update and continue to R&R! Thanks!_

_crystal-chan- Thanks for the kind review! Yes….Harry should check lol, must've been a bit preoccupied lol! I'm sooooooo glad you love my story! I hope the update lived up to expectations!_

_meow-chipersocom- LOL! I'm sorry for the lonnnnggg wait! I hope the update lived up to it's expectations and you'll continue to R&R! Thanks!_

_Until Next time,_

_Jenkid11 {{{{ _


	9. Discovered:Part IIReactions

Disclaimer- I own none of the characters though I wish I did (lol). This plot is mine however and therefore copyright, which means no stealing my ideas folks. Claimer: I do however own Steven Vanholfh.

"..."-spoken

'...'- thoughts

(... – Parseltounge)-when in separate paragraph form

Moving On

By: Jenkid11

Discovered: Part II-Reactions

"Hello Professor, I know that this doesn't exactly look good, but it's really not what you think it is…"

"Oh really Mr.Potter, then what exactly is it, because I would really like to hear how you can explain this situation away."

"You see sir; I was involved in a street fight that involved a local gang. I was being stupid, and insulted them, and these are just a few reminders of my own stupidity. They really look worse then they are…"

But Harry knew the attempt was futile, he could tell by the grim expression that was beginning to cover Snape's face. Snape was starting to get angry, and while Harry didn't know what or who his true anger was directed at, he did no one thing. This was not going to be fun. Then he made the grievous error that would be his downfall, he looked into his professor's eyes.

Snape was furious, yet in his fury he was divided. He desperately wanted to hold onto his pre-image of the arrogant Harry Potter, not the broken child in front of him literally scrounging for sensible excuses for his injuries. But try as he might, he knew the child was lying. If his voice and movements hadn't given him away, his eyes most certainly had. It was never a good idea to look a legilamist in the eyes when trying to lie directly to said legilamist, and he wasn't called one of the best for nothing. He could see right through the boy's lies. But that wasn't what was angering him.

Not really in any case. He had expected the lies, the denial of the obvious, for it was typical of abused children, and had to do with the shame they carried even though it wasn't their fault. This was something that they had to be reassured of constantly. He was angry make no mistake, but not at Potter. No, he was angry at whoever had done this to Potter. To his student, his responsibility. But more so, he was angry with himself. He had gotten a good long look at the boy's back when he didn't know he was watching, and some of the scarring was old. This had happened before he was certain of, maybe not to this extent, but it had still happened, and HE SHOULD HAVE NOTICED IT!

He above all others should have seen the signs when no one else had, but he hadn't. He had let his anger block all common sense on the matter, and now it looked like the child was paying for it. This matter needed remedying, and Snape was now prepared to do so. He now had a planned course of action, and when he felt ready and able to approach the boy he started moving towards the now terrified Potter child. And terrified Harry was.

Harry realized his mistake far too late. He had looked his potions professor in the eyes. His professor could now see through the lies, and that thought alone was enough to send the very vulnerable Harry to shaking. After all no one was supposed to know of his weakness, no one could know how Harry felt, what Harry thought, least of all one of his teachers, who absolutely despised him. He'd use this against him, he'd make his life an even worse living hell, and that was something Harry just really couldn't deal with, not now. No one could know, not now, not ever, but Harry knew it was a loosing battle. His emotions, his absolute exhaustion were quickly overwhelming the small child and he was loosing his handle of them rapidly.

His shivering was increasing, halfway because of his decreasing energy from the injuries, and halfway because of the murderous look that was now covering the professor's face. Harry was starting to find breathing more and more difficult, and his eyes didn't seen to want to obey his command of not crying for tears were steadily falling from the frightened boy's eyes. He was beginning to have a panic attack, and he knew it, but unfortunately there was nothing he could do about it. It was then that the professor began to move towards Harry, not realizing the panic his expression was causing on the poor child. Harry's fears however, seemed to be even more confirmed with every single step the potion's master took. 'He's going to hate me even more now; he thinks I'm a freak….just like "them". It was this thought that seemed to truly break Harry as he curled up in a ball, clawing at his arms and bawling, effectively stopping the horrified potion's master in his tracks for the second time that evening.

**Author's Notes: **

Please don't hurt me….gets on knees and begs I'm soooooooooooooo sorry the update took so long. I've just had no time, and I know that that's a poor excuse, but I really haven't. Ever since I started school things have progressively gone downhill with time. I'm lucky if I can manage 4 hours of sleep a night, due to my homework schedule. I have 2 honors courses, and 1 AP, not to mention the fact that my mom wants me to get into another AP class. Arg….. so as you can see. Me and time aren't really on the same schedule anymore.

Thank you so much for your reviews and support though, it really helped, and yeah the weekly plan kinda fell through…oops….I'm really sorry yet again, I really thought the plan would work, but I guess it was a no go. But on the upside I do promise you won't have to wait this long for an update again if I can help it. I'll try to work out some sort of schedule, so wish me luck. I however do hope you enjoyed the extra long update….

On another actual happy note however I'm giving you 2 polls on how the story should go, so please give me your response with your reviews.(HiNt…HiNt…. Reviews make an author happy!) They will determine where the story goes. Oh, and I will give you all a fair warning….there will be some self-mutilation involved in this story, so you have been warned….I thought I'd give ya'll the heads up in case anybody had a problem with that, and because I don't think I adequately showed that in Harry's past in the beginning. Ok…so without further ado….

**1.) ****Should this be an:**

**a.) Severitus Challenge**

**b.) Severus adopts Harry**

**c.) Severus mentors Harry**

**2.) Where should Severus take the injured Harry and why (I'll give you the options, you tell me why he should be taken there) Hint: Harry doesn't want his abuse to be public, but what's really in this best interests. :**

**a.) Hospital Wing**

**b.) Severus's Quarters**

**c.) To Dumbledore**

****

Bu – I'm sorry the update took soooooo long. Weekly updates…yea…see the above lol….I'm soooooo sorry. I hope you liked the update though.

ckat44- Hope you liked the update, and consider this as longer ;) lol…as of right now it's 6 pages long!

miss sheree- Hope you like the update, and its length lol J. Sorry about it taking so long.

Dumbledore's Emerald Phoenix- Sorry about not updating sooner. L I sorry…. But hey now you can put that opinion to good use lol…next time you review use that as a poll answerJ. Best of luck!

angel74- Well, I hope some of your questions were answered with this chapter, and I hope the length of this update satisfies…we're now on 8 pages. Sorry the update took so long, but I hope you liked it, more interaction will occur in the following chapters I promise, but I have to get the action set up firstJ.

VladLycan- Hope you enjoyed the longer update…Sorry for the long wait!

ParanoiaIn2005- Thanks for the hints, I can really use them in dialogue, so feel free to add any helpful comments you want to, and yes that makes perfect sense to me. Sorry about that I can see what you mean, and cliffyinterested readerhappy author, heheheJ. I can also see all your points, and believe me I thought of each and every scenario, but in the end I decided against the Snape ignoring the situation, because I feel it has been overdone, and the fact that in this situation, since he is familiar with it, as well as the actions caused by it would see through any lies Harry could come up with…. As you put it earlier Snape isn't stupid. Plus, I have a different emotional plot in the process depending on the poll…heheh crackles….anyway…..thanks for your kind comments, and hope you enjoyed the extra long update.

starangel2106- Thanks for understanding! It's been so busy so I suppose I should really apologize again. On the upside however, thanks for your kind comments, and I hope you enjoy the longer chapter.

KatSuyA- Kat! - Thanks for your kind comments, and I hope you enjoyed this longer chapter as much as the last.

Nicola- Thanks for your kind comments, and I am sooooooo sorry the update took so long, but no worries, I am continuing the story. Hope you liked the longer chapter!

Sass- Sorry about that, and don't worry lol, I know what you meant, I'll try to stop doing that, and I hope you'll continue reading. Hope you enjoy the longer update as well.

ChibiYugiYasha- Thanks for the kind comments, I'm happy that you love my story. Hope you like the update!

Discordia-Erebus- Thanks for the kind comments, I feel loved J , sorry for the late update, but I hope you liked it!

ginnygal189- Like I said earlier…cliffyinterested readershappy author J lol, and I do so like my reviews….sometimes you just can't resist you know. Hope you liked the update!

Niahiem Davids- First off, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AGAIN…..I love reviews, and now I just feel really honored…thanks again. Glad you loved the update, and I hope you enjoy this one just as much!

lana- Well, I guess the update to that would be October 4, 2004, lol, wow, am I good or whatJ!

Kees- waves back I'm really happy you love my fic! I hope you liked the update!!!!

Lady Zee- LOL…sorry about the cut off and the long wait. I hope you found this chapter to be betterJ! Thanks for your kind comments.

Lilrebelgirl- I'm glad you loved it and I am soooooo sorry for the wait! Hoe you liked the update!

Takuto-kun- Thanks for your kind comments (and I'm sure you're not that badJ).Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoyed the update!

kallipso- Thanks for your kind comments, and I try to lol J…Sorry for the long wait, but I hope you enjoyed the update.

Harryfanforeva- Hope you liked the update, and I really hope that you enjoyed the longer chapter lolJ.

Lady Phoenix Slytherin- Hope you liked the update, sorry it took so long!

phisper- My devoted-and-trying-to-be-patient-reader- I am soooooo sorry for having made you wait so long for the update, hope you liked the update!

sami1010220- hehehe…hope you liked the excuse…sorry I took so long to update!

pears- I hope you like the longer chapter…lol you're not a tard, I'm probably worse, and I appreciate the kind comments. Hope you like the update.

MerlinHalliwell- I hope you liked Harry's excuse and Snape's reaction thus far! Hope you like the update!

americanpie- Nah…it really how should I say this, crashed and burned… Sorry for making you wait so long for the update... I know…I know…I should update more often…I'm sorry, but if it's any consolation I do and am trying to…. please don't hate me…I hope you enjoyed the update!

prongslives- Hope you liked the update, and thanks for your kind comments!

Angry- Hmmm…I'd say I'm going to update October 4, 2004, hehehe, as mentioned above, aren't I good….but seriously, I'm sorry for such a long wait, but I hope you enjoyed the update!

Talons- I sorry….but I am glad you're addicted, and like my story…hehehe…Hope you enjoy the update, and I'm sorry for making you wait this long-Jen.

WOW- this makes 16 pages!!!!!!

_Until Next time,_

_Jenkid11 _


End file.
